Her Smile
by Steady-Midnight-Rain
Summary: A few days after getting back together with Carly, Freddie starts thinking about Sam more and more, but when Sam has a nightmare, and both Carly and Freddie are there to witness, will all the're relationships change? SEDDIE! with a bit of Cruddie.R&R done
1. Chapter 1

'_Her smile' _

I stared at the bed where she lay, long blonde curls falling off Carly's velvet purple pillow, eyes lightly closed, mouth opened into a perfect oval, I smiled, narrowing my eyes and fiddling where I sat on the windowsill.

"She fell asleep?" I looked over at Carly who carried two glasses of ice tea in her hands, as I listened to Collide by Howie Day over the dimmed stereo. I rolled my shoulder, sending her one of my crooked grins and nodding.

"Yea…she passed out right after you left." She smiled and handed me a glass, setting down Sam's on her clear coffee table, then sat down next to me, looking at Sam.

"It's almost like she's not the blonde haired demon she is in real life…so peaceful" I relaxed my tense body and sighed softly.

She laughed, looking at me now, holding my hand, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Probably dreaming about frolicking through a field of ham." I chuckled, nodding, but trying to squirm from her grasp without it being noticeable.

_[Sam's dream]_

_Freddie stood, his hand out to me, I smiled brightly, reaching out, but he vanished, turning into ash, and the sky around me turned black, the only light was the gray sun. I frowned, turning around, seeing something flicker and ripple in the air above me. A vision…_

_It was Freddie and Carly, laughing and smiling, holding hands, kissing, dancing together in the Groovie smoothie. Tears filled my eyes and I froze, the next scene coming up stabbing a dagger right through my heart._

"_Sam…I think I'm in love with Freddie" Carly's grinning face showed up, and the entire then collapsed to the floor, bursting into flames._

'How did this happen…? We were so close, I thought…that I meant something'

_An image of Freddie flashed on my side, then in front of me, then behind me, I followed him with ease, then, again he smiled._

'_goodbye'_

"_Freddie!"_

_I gripped his hand, but a shadow appeared behind me, and he raised a knife over Freddie's head, his face brightened up._

"_Sam" he whispered, but the shadow swung down, and blood flew everywhere, making my eyes widen, and my heart stop._

_Freddie fell into my arms and the tears streamed out with me noticing._

"_Freddie" I shook him, stuttering and shaking._

"_f-freddie!" I cried harshly, shaking him harder._

"_wake up! No!"_

"FREDDIE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I jumped, suddenly looking over to see Sam, sitting up, Panting, I froze, my heart beat increasing.

Carly flinched, frowning.

"Sam?" she whispered, eyebrows knitted. I stood and walked over to Sam, wrapping my arms around her neck and holding her to my chest.

"Sam…ssshhh…calm down" I patted her head, running my fingers through her messy blonde locks, until I felt her wrap her arms around my waist.

"don't leave me! Don't leave me…don't leave me…" I heard her scream into my chest, which was surprising to me, she's never been one to show emotion…so unlike her and yet…

"it's okay"

"no it's not! You left me, you died! You liar!" she punched me in the gut and I hurrumphed, gritting my teeth.

"o-ow" I muttered and sighed, lifting her chin.

"look-look at me, look at me…I'm here aren't I?" she gazed at me with blurry sky blue eyes, which made them glisten, she nodded.

"um…Freddie…can I talk to you?" Carly asked calmly, and I looked over, standing.

"sure hold-"

"Fre-Freddie!" she reached out for my head, nearing dragging me back down to the bed, I looked at Sam.

"it's okay, I'll only be a minute" it was weird for her to want me so much…it made my heart clench, and my head hurt, I couldn't explain it but…

She nodded, lowering her eyes, and I got up again, following Carly out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Her Smile Chapter 2'_

Carly Paced back in forth in front of me, I had no idea what she was thinking, and I really didn't want too. She gripped the side of her head, her hand holding onto a big chunk of her long brown silky hair, her light brown eyes looking to the side, trying to avoid contact as she let go, slapping her hands at the waist.

"What was that all about?" she sighed, looking at me seriously.

I gulped. "Nothing" I said in a high pitched tone of voice, she raised an eyebrow.

"Freddie! I know you and Sam got really close after the um…the kiss, and you've been hanging out with her more, but…just tell me, am I going to lose my boyfriend to my best friend?" I shook my head, my eyes darting across the room.

"Carly…" I whispered, pushing my hands in my pockets.

"I-I gotta get back in there with Sam"

"yeah let's just…let's just see if she's okay" I nodded and I opened the door, looking to see Sam standing There, her head lowered as she pushed right past me, taking off in an instant, Carly stumbled into me, and I moved her from my grasp, running after Sam.

"Sam?" I called, running down Carly's staircase and out the open door.

"Sam!"

_[With Sam]_

I made it past the Groovie Smoothie and turned the corner, my sneakers squeaking against the small puddles from the rain a couple hours ago, my hair flowing in the harsh breeze, I closed my eyes for a second, and ran right into what was like a brick wall. I opened my eyes, looking up to see a boy a little older than me, eighteen maybe, black hair hung in his eyes, and a careless, yet peaceful look on his face.

"Watch where you're going!" I hissed, and he gave a smirk, kind of like Freddie would…

"aren't you the idiot with her eyes closed running down the street?" he looked away stubbornly, when a small girl ran into his back, her long black curls where just past her knee's, and I could see her blue eyes as she peered at me from behind him, I could tell she was frustrated.

"Why the hell did you run away!" she yelled, pulling back as he turned to her.

"what? It's not like you care, brat" he said nonchalantly and she got pissed, gripping his hand, and dragging him along.

"Idiot! You came out here in the freezing cold without a jacket on, all because I wouldn't let you have my strawberries. Dork" her voice echoed down the street as they slowly disappeared from my vision.

I stared after them for a moment, and then narrowed my eyes. Knowing who reminded me of them. I slowly stepped, back going into the Groovie Smoothie, seeing no other then Freddie sitting there, asking if T-bo saw me go by.

**Sorry for being kind of short, really, I need help, what should happen next? Give me advice!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_[Her Smile Chapter 3]_

I went to the door quietly, trying not to be seen by T-bo, I went to open the door.

"Sam! S-stop!" I heard Freddie call, running after me, I pushed open the door and began to run, bit I tripped at the steps, and fell face forward right back in the gutter, I looked up, seeing a bus coming right at me.

"SAM!" Freddie gripped my arm and pulled me up, the bus skidded and kept going, beeping it's horn loudly, it echoing throughout the streets. My heart was racing, and I took a deep breath.

"Huh" I whispered, running a hand through my curls, Freddie glared lightly at me, and I sighed, trying to pull away.

"Come on Frederly, can we not talk about this now?" I was tugged closer to him, then I looked him in the eyes, giving him a deadly look, he wasn't fazed, I could tell, he stood his ground, staring right back.

"Sam, we need to talk about this!" I grunted, pushing him back against the wall of the Groovie Smoothie, and ripped my hand from his grasp.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, I know it was so cliché, and retarded, but the words flew out of my mouth like a waterfall unstoppably. I broke out in a steady jog, and then ran to my house, trying to catch my breath every now and then.

_[With Freddie]_

I watched her run away again, and narrowed my eyes; I was left confused and hurt…literally. I rubbed the back of my head, walking back to Carly's house.

_[With Carly]_

My feet shuffled across the ground, a worried look plastered on my face.

"Freddie hasn't found her yet?" Spencer asked calmly, walking out of his room with a phone in his hand.

"I don't know, I haven't heard from either of them!" I fretted, holding my head and throwing my hands in the air.

"Woah, calm down Kiddo, I'm sure-" the door slammed open and closed, Freddie stood there, drenched from head to toe, taking his phone from his pocket and texting away angrily.

"did you find her?"

"I did, but she pushed me up against the wall and ran, I've been trying to get a hold of her, but she won't answer me, and every time I call, she blocks it!"

"then what are we supposed to do?" I asked, a little calmer now, eyebrows knitted in defeat.

"I don't know…I guess we wait."

**Sorry for being so short!~ next chapter coming soon, promise!~**


	4. Chapter 4

_[Her Smile Chapter 4]_

I dialed again, the phone rang, and rang, and rang, but it just went right to:

"Yo, you've reached Princess Puckett and I don't want to talk to you, so stop calling me!" I sighed, gliding my finger against the touch screen of my phone and shoving it in my pocket.

"it's been three days" I shook my head, sitting down as Carly scooted to the other side of the couch awkwardly, looking at the TV. again and taking a piece of her popcorn, then setting the bowl down.

"I tried calling her mom, but all I got was 'Stop calling me, she doesn't wanna talk to you!' she mimicked Sam's mom's voice and I chuckled at her face, then inhaled, laying back a bit.

"I can't believe this happened" I groaned, my palm resting over my eyes, my arm laying by my side.

I felt Carly's small hand rest in mine, holding it tightly as she looked at me.

"It'll be alright" I sat up and looked at the serious expression on her face. She was dead serious, but with sincerity. She leaned in and I hesitantly leaned in two, our lips brushed and I pulled back, frustrated, I stood.

"No!"

I shook my head rapidly, moving throwing my arms in the air.

"Carly I swear I can't do this anymore, I don't love you, okay? Never did! What I thought was love was just…you were so perfect, and I thought that's how it was suppose to go…suppose to..to get the pretty popular girl, have 20 friend, ya know…live on the normal teenage life.." I sighed softly, catching my breath and looking at her.

"And then, I just realized that I'm not normal…so this can't happen" I frowned.

"I miss my blonde headed demon" I whispered, and her eyes widened, then she stood up.

"So your breaking up with me…again…but I love you-"

"But I don't love you!" I told her harshly, yet so calm you wouldn't think of it as a threat.

She lowered her head, I could tell she was crying, and it hurt, because she was my friend, to know I made her cry.

"Listen I really am so-"

"no it's okay…Right now, the only thing important is getting ahold of Sam, and sitting down and straightening things out" she rubbed her eyes, and wrinkled her nose.

"Right" I smiled.

"I knew you'd understand"

_[With Carly]_

I smiled back.

"okay, I'll text Sam and try to keep her distracted, her mother goes out on Friday nights drinking so you'll be able to get in no problem, just be careful" he nodded, waving and going out the door. I heard the knob click and I collapsed to my knees, hugging them to my chest, tears running down my cheeks and I sobbed, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Spencer from his nap.

'This is stupid…I shouldn't be crying…I knew all along that this would happen…I'm happy…I am….it just hurts'

I ran a hand threw my head, leaning back against the chair with my head back.

'a lot'

I groaned, and slapped myself in the face, then sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm doing this for Sam" I whispered, taking out my phone.

_From: Carly_

_To:Sam_

'Sam, you have to talk to us sooner or later.'

…

No Reply. I sighed in frustration.

_From: Carly_

_To: Sam_

'Samantha Puckett!'

…

Still no answer.

_From: Carly_

_To: Sam_

'I swear if you don't answer me, I'll never you my ham sandwich at lunch ever again!'

...

I was pissed, about to throw the Phone, but I heard a beep and blinked, looking down.

_From: Sam_

_To: Carly_

'do that Carly Shay and you'll regret that for the rest of your life.'

I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_[Her Smile Chapter 5]_

_[With Sam]_

I lay on my bed, drifting in and out of sleep, my eyes blurred from crying, my heart aching, my body numb. It was like a glitch I had, every time I closed my eyes, I flashed in between the dream world and the real world, bringing my nightmares to life, seeing in front of me endless fields of dead grass and ash falling down like angelic snow. I shook a bit, trying to keep myself awake; I didn't want to sleep, not yet. I moved my hand over and touched the dial for the radio, blasting as the radio played 'Mr. Brightside' by the Killers. I groaned.

It was hard to control any longer, and I let my eyes close, my head drooping.

_[In Sam's nightmare]_

_**I'm coming out of my cage**__**  
**__**And I've been doing just fine**__**  
**__**Gotta gotta gotta be down**__**  
**__**Because I want it all**__**  
**__**It started out with a kiss**__**  
**__**How did it end up like this**__**  
**__**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**_

_I lay on my bed, like a giant screen was in front of me, the images flashed through and through of me and him, and at the end, our Kiss played and I winced, my heart shattering._

_**Now I'm falling asleep**__**  
**__**And she's calling a cab**__**  
**__**While he's having a smoke**__**  
**__**And she's taking a drag**_

_The vision of me falling asleep surprised me, it was only me about a second ago, and it was exactly right, but I noticed the picture was getting blurry, I was losing contact, knowing I was going to wake up soon. I just couldn't…not yet. It was like I was pinned down._

_**Now they're going to bed**__**  
**__**And my stomach is sick**__**  
**__**And it's all in my head**__**  
**__**But she's touching his—chest**__**  
**__**Now, he takes off her dress**__**  
**__**Now, let me go**__**  
**_

_My eyes watered, and I actually felt myself crying, as it showed Freddie and Carly kissing, it was much more magical then ours, because they practice every day. I should know, they torture me and smother me with their love. I winced as they collapsed on Carly's bed, wrapped in each other's arms, Freddie slowly unbuttoning Carly's shirt and-_

_I turned away, hearing Carly giggle and Freddie laugh, like they were laughing at me, tormenting me. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to wake up now._

_**I just can't look its killing me**__**  
**__**And taking control…**_

"_No! STOP!"_

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**__**  
**__**Swimming through sick lullabies**__**  
**__**Choking on your alibis**__**  
**__**But it's just the price I pay**__**  
**__**Destiny is calling me**__**  
**__**Open up my eager eyes**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside!**_

"_I love you, Carly" Freddie's smile popped up in my head again._

I shot up, panting heavily, trying to catch my breath, dry tears running down my cheeks, my throat sore from screaming in my sleep, my eyes red and puffy from the strain and frustration.

I heard a constant beeping noise and turned down the radio, rubbing my eyes and grabbing my phone from the dresser, seeing Carly was texting me. I knitted my eyebrows, and harshly typed back.

I sighed, gulping and standing, walking to my door, but it opened and I raised an eyebrow.

"Mom-?" the door peered open and I took off toward the window in a flash.

"Oh come on now Sam!" Freddie called, grabbing my wrists, I wanted to yell and scream at him, but my throat still hurt, so I just punched and bit him…well, tried.

He held me firmly to him, hugging me tightly, I growled, shuffling.

"Let me go, Fredifer!"

"No! we need to talk about this!"

"It's nothing!"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't keep running away like this" he whispered and I stopped, knowing he was right, not admitting it, but I knew.

I knew all along.

He sighed in relief as finally relaxed and he let go. I backed up against the wall, my fists clenched, my face red, I was mad.

"Freddie..." I forced his name out of my mouth.

_**Okay, so I put the song, Mr. Brightside By The Killers, because 1, I LOOOOOVE IT! And two, it kinda fits the whole situation perfectly. R&R Plz~ **_


	6. Chapter 6

_[Her Smile Chapter 6]_

I watched, backing up a bit as I saw her lower her head, her cheeks red, her hands clenched, she was mad, she was pissed, I watched her carefully, trying to calm her down at any moment, ready to spring and pin her down, talk her out of the mess she was going to make.

To my surprise, she didn't yell or scream; she just stood there, and then started to shake. It didn't take me long to realize that she was crying.

_**This is the story of a girl,**__**  
**__**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!**__**  
**__**And while she looked so sad in photographs,**__**  
**__**I absolutely love her,**__**  
**__**When she smiles...**_

Story of a girl played in the background and I smiled, walking up to her calmly and hugging her, she struggled to pull away at first, but just sunk into my chest with ease, her arms hanging at her side, but her right hand lightly gripping onto my shirt, hopelessly.

"Dork. I didn't want someone like you to see me cry" she choked out, her voice cracked, the thought of seeing her sad just ran through my head, and I almost began to cry, I blinked a few times and rested my head on hers. It fit perfectly. We were so perfect there together. I closed my eyes.

"oh just shut up Sam and let the moment last" I whispered.

It wasn't long before the song ended and I pulled apart, staring at her.

She awkwardly looked away.

"s-stop staring at me, weirdo!" i heard her hiss quietly, and I chuckled.

"I'm waiting…"

"for what?" she asked, giving me a 'are you retarded or something?' look.

"for you to smile" I said as if it were obvious, her frown deepened purposely, and she glared at me lightly.

I raised an eyebrow, and I broke out that famous half-grin, making her smile so wide, her eyes brightened, laughing softly.

I nodded.

"Theeere's the Sam I know" I smiled.

I leaned in a bit, caressing her face, her blonde locks of her falling down her chest, and her eyes narrowing. I could see it now, the huge blush on her cheeks. I smirked wickedly and burst out laughing, she blushed deeper and punched me in the gut.

"OH SHUT UP AND KISS ME BENSON!"

As I tried to catch my breath she held onto my cheeks, kissing me full on, without hesitation or complication. She did it like she's wanted to do it for so long.

I blinked, narrowing my eyes and kissing back, like she did with our first kiss, and kissed her back, except this time when I did, she didn't pull away.

Then as soon as she realized what she was doing, she did.

"WHAT THE HELL? FREDDIE! WHAT ABOUT CARLY?" she freaked, stepping back and slapping me, I rubbed my cheek.

"we broke up" I smiled, then frowned again.

"she seemed to think it was the best thing to do" I narrowed my eyes, and she smirked, gripping my cheek lightly.

"Awww, did little Freddie get let down by the big mean Carly Monster?" she said in a cutesy voice. I sighed, glaring.

"you never let up, do you?"

"Not on your life" she smiled again and kissed me softly.

_**I hope you liked it, but I'm still not done! Just kiss their all together, doesn't mean it's over!~ XD oh and plz R&R and thanks for being so loyal, readers! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_[Her Smile Chapter 7]_

I watched the cars fly past us, my head slightly lowered, my eyes narrowed as I looked down, my hand collapsed with Freddie's, which I wouldn't usually allow, but I knew that we were together now, and hand holding is what he's always wanted to do with Carly. I let out a small smile.

"I wonder what Carly will say when she finds out?" I asked, looking at him, he moved his eyes from the road for a second, and then looked back.

"What about? Us or…?"

"Yea"

"She'll probably freak out, and then be happy for us. Sam, relax, she'll be fine" he sighed and tightened his grip on my hand, I raised an eyebrow.

"Watch yourself, fredlump"

I felt him shrug.

"Sam there's nothing to worry about; I'm just saying…maybe doing this is for the best, I mean you said you always wanted to get away, right? Now's our chance, let's keep going."I smirked a bit at his bold, nerdy statement.

I looked away again.

"I'm just saying…I'll miss her, and everyone. Even Mel and mom" I scowled a little, my head in my arm, my eyes closed.

"And you think I won't? Of course we will, it's a first reaction kind of thing, but I promise it'll be okay-" he screeched to a stop, a skidding past us, banging into a telephone pole and a stop sign, it flipping over and her horn going off, the airbags smacked against what appeared to be a women's face. I froze, eyes wide, shaking and scared, Freddie gripped my hand tightly again.

"Sam…are you alright?" he whispered, I nodded, tears in my eyes.

"Freddie…that could have been us"

He nodded, and let go of my hand, getting out of the car.

"Stay here"

"No! Freddie!"

I watched him slam the door and walk over to the car, I pushed open the door and ran after him, grabbing his hand and getting closer to him, everyone in the street surrounded the car, seeing the girl and her long black hair spread out across the concrete, her blood splattered on the side of the road and the hood of the car, I noticed when she spun she kept looking back…why did she keep look back?

My eyes widened again and I covered my mouth, looking in the back seat to hear crying.

"there's a baby!" I told Freddie, tugging him over.  
"Damn!" Freddie look go of me and broke the glass window for the car door, sliding under there and un-strapping the baby from the carseat, then sliding out, covered in glass.

He stood, looking down at the baby.

"The police are on the way"

_**Okay so take note that there older now, about 18, and they were going to run away, I'll write the last chapter, and that's it, no more for this story~ kay? Plz R&R**_


	8. Chapter 8

_[Her Smile chapter 8]_

Freddie sighed, his heel of his sneaker screeching as he thudded his foot against the tiled floor.

"Freddie Benson?" the officer said, standing in front of us, I know I was a bad kid, but never enough to get sent to prison, so I never really knew what it was like until now. Nothing serious or hardcore as everyone says. Maybe cus everyone I hear it from are wimps.

The officer got out a file and began to read it.

"It seems the woman who was killed was a missing person. All of her family wanted nothing to do with her on a count of she just got out of prison for murdering a close relative of hers. I can't give you every bit of information, but we can tell you that the child was in fact hers. We tried to contact the family, but they still said they wanted nothing to do with any part of her."

"Is the baby okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, concern and worry in my voice, but a 'these-people-sicken-me look on my face.

"She was unharmed, just a few minor bruises hear and there, the carseat kept her completely protected, plus the car wasn't damaged all that much. Amanda froncek would have survived if not the blow from the airbags."

'Whoever invented an airbag is a moron' I thought stubbornly, then looked back at the police officer.

"We're going to put up the infant for adoption, try to find it a good-"

"We'll adopt her!" Freddie choked out, catching me by surprise.

"you look a little too young to be adopting a child…"

"I'm 18, a legal age for a guardian, and also, my birthday is in two weeks, I work part time at the Seattle institution of science, and get paid every week almost two thousand dollars" he said boldly, giving the officer his half-grin.

"for an eighteen year old kid, I'm doing pretty good"

He smiled softly, and I looked to the floor.

"yea…we'd like to adopt the baby" I smirked, a bold look on my face, Freddie smiled at me now, holding my hand.

"Well alright then…it says here her name was Aria…if you'd like to change it, you can follow me" I shook my head.

"no, Aria's my middle name, I love it"

"alright, follow me anyway, we need you to fill out the paperwork" I nodded and pulled Freddie along. It wasn't weird, most of the people I knew in school already had children, and they were younger then me, I just hoped we could handle a child right now.

We might struggle here and there, but things will work out…

I just know it.

_**END OF STORREEEHHHH!~ don't worry, all of you!~ I'm making a sequel, but it won't be for a couple of days, so sorry!~ I hope you liked it, r&r PLZ!**_


End file.
